Price of Love
by Tekka
Summary: Normal: Wu revels itself, the Monks go out to retrieve it. Not normal: Wu reveals itself, and the Monks confront someone who was to be dead years ago. [ JackOC. Fair warning, fellow fangirls! ]


The usual: Wu reveals itself and the monks come to save it. Not the usual: Wu reveals itself and the monks come to find someone who was supposed to be dead years ago.

--- bang. End summary, begin story. ---

"Exactly what wu are we after this time, Dojo?" Raimundo groaned, wanting to stay back at the temple to finish his paused game of Ultra Kizeki 4.

"The Twisted Lisp." He answered as Omi pulled the scroll open to reveal the familiar silhouette. He appeared to be holding a fancy gun-like object, ornate and lovely. As he raised the object to his lips, something seemed to flow towards his opponent silhouette's mouth, and the opponent look baffled.

"It ties your tongue. Makes your words jumbled, you know?" The dragon filled in, knowing the little depictions were difficult to make out sometimes.

"Talk about a tongue twister." Raimundo joked. Dojo's mighty body began to curl as he took a downward direction, where the new wu was giving off a strong volt to him.

The din of chopping wandered through the same air as the monks. Jack Spicer was also interested in this new shen gong wu and was out to get his gloved, greasy paws on it. Not far behind him was Wuya, back in her good ol' ghastly self, directing him to the exact location of the wanted wu.

"It can't be that hard to find." He huffed, taking a pair of binoculars out for a nice view of below.

"It must be, considering those monks always get to it first!" The ghost hissed, cold and sinister.

Jack merely waved a hand at her. "Not true! We get there at the same time most days." Then something glinted in his glass specs and he pointed in that direction, making a rapid dive straight downward.

And like he had told, evil and good met at the same time, watching the glinting wu. His helibot hovered him above the ground as he snickered, giving the usual evil boy genius speech as Wuya simply floated beside him, groaning over the time he wasted.

"You may stop your needless bragging, Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled, giving the signal for the rest of the monks to go after the Twisted Lisp before Jack could. Kimiko was the first to get near it. But as she made the leap, Jack, having not moved an inch, snapped a finger. A volt of lightning surged from the bushes straight towards the Japanese lady, throwing her aside like old garbage.

Jack laughed maniacally as this happened to the other three monks. "You'll find that pretty hard, Xiaolin wimps." The boy teased, giving the bush a quick glance.

"You yellerbellied varmit! I knew he'd gone'n'tampered with the wu like a maggot in a sack fulla feed!" Clay snarled, bulging with the sheer lust to stick his boot up Jack's scrawny butt.

"Wrong!" Spicer informed, giving them a glare that could very well cut a diamond wall in three pieces. "You can come out now, Wren."

Before any monk could utter even a syllable of befuddlement, the brush began to shiver. A _woman_ was crawling out of the bush. She stood to her feet and began to brush twigs and leaves and other debris off of her body. The four monks watched in awe.

"So this bush can create a human?" Omi wondered aloud, preparing to fight her.

"No, she was just hiding in it, you dolt." Raimundo chided.

The woman still was hushed. Her lips wouldn't move. Big blue eyes watched her enemies intently, recognizing the outfits. Her hair was jet black, obviously dyed before, and reached itself down to her lower back. Every edge and bottom was carefully, precisely trimmed to perfectious ends. Her sin complexion was pale, her body build sickeningly thin.

Clad in what could be considered gothic dress, the female wore a short dress. It was made up in a corset appearance, the billow part lacy and fine. Over her legs, laced boots that stretched to her knees, heels high over the ground, yet sturdy. Her arms were covered in laced gloves, from her hands to her biceps. In perfect fashion, her neck was tied with a choker, something beaded dangling from it.

"Might want to step back." The lady warned ever so casually as she prowled over towards the four monks. In sheer surprise (or interest in her minidress.) they were struck dumb. She wound over to the little gleaming object, picking it up and rolling her gaze over it. "This is what you want? Seems a little puny to me."  
Jack smiled with a hint of irritation at what he believed was a taunt. "Wanna see what it can do?" He said with a sinister smirk that unsheathed his sharp, slightly yellow jaws.

The harlequin shrugged and lightly tossed the odd gun-like object at him. "Amaze me."

He just barely caught it. Almost in the same second, he aimed it at the four monks. "Twisted Lisp!" His voice rang out. A yellow-looking beam shot forth like a bullet, straight towards Kimiko.

"Kimiko watch out!" Clay called out, running to push her out of the way of the attack. And in perfect classic hero style, he took the shot for her. Kimiko, who had been knocked to the ground by her friend's mass, sat up and rubbed her head, quickly gasping to see his state.

"My gosh! Clay, are you alright?" She asked, voice dripping with distress. The cowman stood up and stared at his hands, nodding.

"So goose. Aintin' like a wrong cow in brisk jet plane moon." He spoke as if nothing was wrong with him, but his words didn't fit.

Jack hovered himself to the ground, taking a stand a few feet ahead of his new 'partner', you could say. "See? Pretty nice, huh?"

The female did nothing to respond, just watched the confused cowboy try to say anything more, though it all came in splutter. A few mutterings struck her as humorous, and she couldn't help but chuckle daintily. A grasshoopster joggling down red cat strands? Now that was preposterous.

Confusion was over, at least, for the other three monks. Clay would be back to normal in just a few hours. Omi turned around, gritting his teeth as he pulled out his favorite, most treasured shen gong wu, the Orb of Tornami. Shrieking its title, he aimed it towards the two villains. A deluge of aqua came hurdling at them, Jack wailing as a wave sloshed him over. His lady beamed, her hands raising themselves and glowing.

Barely a few seconds after the attack was launched it came spluttering back at them, leaving mud and the still unnamed woman unharmed, in its wake. A smirk had crawled across her face, and little sparks were dancing around her, no bars held. Jack, gaining his footing and clinging to the wu, laughed out loud.

"Ain't gonna work, Omi." He snarled, waving a hand the girl's way. "Pardon me for not introducing you. This is Wren, lightning chick." That was the makeshift title he had given her. Wren took a glance up at him, and then decided to speak for herself.

"Wren Carmen. Pleasure to meet you." Though being nice, she allowed her arms to glitter with shining light; a large bolt shrieking it's way towards Raimundo.

He grinned at his chance to show up Omi, yanking out his own favored shen gong wu, the Sword of the Storm. Calling it out, it began to whirl to deflect the volts. Unfortunately, all it was able to do was shower the sparks around like a charged meteor shower, setting the scenery on fire. Not much of a deal though; Omi put it out in a jiffy.

This small flare carried on for several minutes, each ending in the same fire put on by the mixed elements. At last it was ceased when Kimiko ran up, placing a hand on Raimundo's shoulder, telling him to stop. She'd handle this.

A hurdle of bright flames came flying towards Jack and Wren. The former screamed like a baby and scrammed out of range, while a cold snicker crept across Wren's lips. So this was the Dragon of Fire. She'd long waited to see just how much Kimiko had progressed since the last time she took a glimpse of her, when the four monks located Master Monk Guan. From what she had witnessed, the girl also had troubles with controlling her element.

It was only natural; Fire was much more difficult to control than water, earth, or wind. It had more energy, therefore took a lot more strength to harness. With lightning being very closely related to fire, Wren had those same predicaments, although the intensity was much worse.

Her thinking had distracted her. Wren was blown by a gust of fire, her arms raised in a weak defense. A thin barrier of electricity sparked around her, blocking anything other than extreme heat. The red blur faded away, leaving Wren standing there alone, her eyes torn open in panic and her knees quivering. Jack noticed this and stopped, a glance of confusion striking him, then anger.

"COME ON! I've seen what you can do and you're _not_ going to tell me that you're afraid!" He snarled at the girl, making her catch herself and her face bringing itself back into fight position.

"I'm not scared." She huffed, the sparks that danced uncontrolled around her straightening. "Just surprised to see fire handled so well." Yes, she had really underestimated Kimiko. Her knowledge of human psychology told her of the chance that after this incident, Kimiko had begun to underestimate her, too.

In a blinding flash, Wren had taken off, literally like a light. The voltage that lit up her palms bulleted towards Kimiko and slung her backwards roughly, her body skidding on the terrain a few feet. Wren's lips curled as if in a grin. This would prove to be interesting.

Unfortunately, she had thought too highly and put the other three monks out of mind. The wind that Raimundo harnessed swept her up in a small tornado, lifting her body into the air. Omi followed up with a blast of chill freeze that chucked her into the trunk of a relatively far-off tree. The two boys laughed in a small cheer at their apparent success.

But that fest was short lived as Wren rose out of the tall brush and stormed over, lightning flying from her body in rage. It was about now that Kimiko had realized the fit Dojo was in and bent down to listen to him.

"Ohh, no… Listen guys, get that girl. I don't care how you do it, just don't kill her. She's familiar, I can tell, but I wanna let Master Fung let you in on that story…" He explained, twitching and flinging his wiry tail.

With Clay standing about blathering his useless nonsense, the other three heard Dojo's words and charged straight for her. Wren, shocked and unprepared for this sudden launch, stood stock-still. Her natural ability of the sky's bullets kicked in, though, and an electrocuting shield rose up to protect her. But it was just for a moment, as her three pursuers kept on.

Omi had learned his water attacks were useless against her, and instead went into a series of midair kicks. The black haired lady deflected them until she began to get nervous and her left arm was jus a tad too slow to push back Omi's right leg. The result earned her a nice slam to the shoulder.

As she gasped and fell back, holding her shoulder roughly in a feeble attempt to halt the pain, Raimundo stole his chance. Wielding his own Wudai weapon, he launched a gust of air towards her struggling body. Again it succeeded, and the harlot's thin body was flung several feet, sending her down crashing into the thick mire.

Kimiko was running forth to strike, but seemed to pause. She had noticed it and the others seemed perplexed, but then they realized. Wren was lying motionless, sparks dancing dangerously about her fallen form. They began to move forth to retrieve the marm, but a small volt told them of the jeopardy they would be putting themselves in if they attempted so.

"So what do we do?" Raimundo pondered, watching Wren's chest inhale and exhale heavily. Their minds were only on her now; Jack had made his escape sometime ago and left her here to take the hits.

"We can't touch her." Raimundo mused.

"And we cannot harness her with our elements." Omi chimed.

"Clay's the only one who-" Kimiko looked over his shoulder at the boy. He seemed to be clearing up a bit; most of his words were somewhat understandable now. Hoping this would succeed, they beckoned him over.

"Okay dude, we're gonna need you to make some sort of case." Raimundo explained, his hands shaping it out. Clay watched like he was in a trance and then nodded.

"And remember, no moving space at all." Kimiko was serious. They couldn't risk having her able to wiggle free or shoot out bolts. Clay nodded again and touched his hand to the ground. A surge of earth came up to meet them, and quickly became ductile enough to wrap around Wren's lighted body. He began to murmur something about the last People magazine he had read—which probably really did not happen—but that was ignored. Wren's eyelids began to flutter, but she was already thickly encased in a barring of dirt.

She was far too weak to fight back in this state. The sudden onslaught made her freak—she had accidentally given herself a few jolts and was now recovering. The four monks realized this and took advantage of it, lifting her onto Dojo's enlarged backside for the flight home.

"Great job kids. Nice thinking on the mud cage, too." The dragon congratulated, but the adolescents he bore were too busy watching their captive and wondering just what was so special about her. He shivered and pressed on, afraid to mention anything about the female with them listening. The story that trailed her was too intense for Dojo to mention to the four young heroes.

--- bangbang. End story, begin author comments. ---

YES this is a jack/OC story. Somewhat. Bit of a love coaster, you could say. As far as I've got it planned, anyways. O.O

…. Can't think of anything else to put here.


End file.
